The Aces' Night Out
by Alpha Ace
Summary: What happens when three S-class mages have a little too much too drink?
1. Chapter 1

**The Aces' Night Out**

Fate sighed as she closed the translucent screen that hovered in front of her. Nanoha would be coming back soon. It looked like it would be a nice relaxing night; of course things don't go as you think they will.

Suddenly the door opened and a short brown haired woman entered smiling deviously. "Fate-chan get ready, we're going out!" Hayate said cheerfully.

"Where are we going?" Fate asked curiously as she looked up at Hayate.

"I'll tell you after you get changed and Nanoha-chan gets here. Where is she anyway?"

"She went out for a walk; can you at least give me a hint before I get changed?"

"Nope, get going Enforcer Harlaown, that's an order!" With a sigh Fate did as she was commanded.

By the time Fate finished changing, Nanoha entered the room. "Hayate-chan? What are you doing here? And where are you going Fate-chan?" she asked as she examined them.

"Perfect timing, Nanoha-chan. We all are going out!" Hayate answered.

"Out where?"

"To a bar!" Hayate declared happily.

"Huh? You know we're banned from drinking after the last time! No bar or store will sell us any alcohol on all administered planets" Fate said. "The last time we drank was a complete disaster…"

"I found this place where we can go to, besides it wasn't that bad the last time we had a drink. We didn't completely destroy that many buildings. Yuuno and Chrono got better, Vita didn't even need to go the hospital, and Signum was barely hurt!" Hayate argued.

"It took a year for Yuuno to completely recover from that, and that ship was dismantled."

Before Hayate could reply Nanoha grabbed both their arms and dragged them outside room and towards an unknown location. "Nanoha?"

"Come on Fate-chan! It'll be fun; we were younger back then and had a little too much. Now that we're older, everything will be fine" Nanoha replied smiling as she continued to pull the both of them. Hayate cheered as Fate groaned.

"This is going to suck" Fate grumbled.

After a quick car ride and a few drinks. "This is great! We should, like, do this every day!" Fate exclaimed then finished her glass.

"I told you it would be fun. Nothing bad is going to happen anyway! We drank three…"

"Six" Hayate corrected.

"Six bottles and we're fine!" Nanoha finished and suddenly hiccupped.

Hayate looked around before taking another drink. "Uh oh…"

"Hmm?"

"We gotta get outta here, I see some…soldiery..mage guys if they see us we'll be in big, big trouble" Hayate said.

Fate giggled. "Soldiery mage guys…hehehe."

"Alrea –hic- dy? Let's have one more round" Nanoha suggested as she chugged down the rest of her bottle and reached for another. The others did the same. "Cheers to drinking" They clanged their bottles together and drank.

"Hey, aren't you three those three Aces I heard about on the news? Boy, I never thought I'd meet famous people, what are you doing in a place like this?" asked one of the 'soldiery mage guys'.

Hayate nearly choked, while Fate just kept drinking. Neither of them knew what to do with the man beside the table. Nanoha, on the other hand, decided to handle this situation in a way that was expected of the White Devil.

She shot him with a pink orb.

The mage flew back hitting a few people before slamming into the wall. "Nanoha!" Hayate shouted. Nanoha lowered her arm.

"This place is boring now, let's leave. I'll race ya!" Fate said as she got out of the booth.

"You're on, blondie, don't come cryin to me when you lose" Nanoha replied as she exited the booth.

"Ready…set..GO!" Fate yelled as she ran towards the door.

Wordlessly Nanoha changed Raising Heart from its jewel form to its staff mode. She fired several orbs at Fate.

Through luck, and Nanoha's impaired aiming, Fate managed to dodge them. "That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating if it's not against the rules, and since you didn't say any, we're playing by Takamachi rules! You win, no matter what!"

Fat e smiled slyly. "Sonic Move!" And with that she was gone, replaced by a beam of yellow energy that flew out the door at an incredibly fast speed.

"Now you've done it!" Nanoha yelled as her white barrier jacket formed.

Hayate watched as Nanoha flew out after Fate. "Where's the finish line anyway?" she asked herself. With a shrug she grabbed a few bottles before she rushed out the door after them. Leaving the entire bar stunned.

Now in her barrier jacket, Hayate looked around for her two best friends. It wouldn't be hard to find them; she just had to go wherever the huge pink and yellow explosions were.

"That's it! Divine Buster!" A large pink beam came flying towards Fate, skillfully she dodged it.

"Missed me, now you gotta…..what rhythms with missed?" Fate asked. Nanoha flew beside Fate.

"Kissed, dummy" Nanoha answered as she leaned in to do just that. She stopped abruptly when a familiar voice shouted something at her.

"Trying to ditch your commander? The punishment for that is pain, _horrible_ pain, bitches!"

Nanoha looked up to find a huge sphere of destruction, otherwise known as Diabolic Emission. "Oh cr-"

With a smirk Hayate brought it down on Nanoha and Fate. Acting quickly, Fate grabbed Nanoha and did a Sonic Move.

When the smoke cleared two of the three Aces were on the out rim of the huge crater created by attack. Both on the ground, their barrier jackets torn up a bit.

"Hahaha! Do you see this?" Hayate asked as she pointed to the sky above her. "It's the night sky, and do you know who I am? The Mistress_ of_ the Night Sky, you never had a chance!"

"Mistress of the Night Sky, huh? I couldn't give a damn! Titles and nicknames are meaningless, but if you want to talk about that stuff, maybe you've heard of mine? I'm the Aces of Aces, the fricken White Devil!" Nanoha declared as she brandished Raising Heart. Grinning Hayate pointed her staff at her target.

"Bring it, bitch." With that the two began preparing another attack, just as they were about done; a beeping sound distracted the two. They turned to where that beeping was coming from, Fate.

Fate who had been sitting on the edge of the crater watching the two, pressed a button the translucent screen that appeared in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING? "

"Nothing big, nii-chan."

"No-NOTHING BIG? I'M WATCHING A VIDEO OF NANOHA BLOWING UP THREE BUILDINGS WITH A DIVINE BUSTER AND HAYATE MAKING CRATER THE SIZE YOUR BASE! I'LL BE T-"

Fate closed the window. "Nii-chan's soo boring."

Chrono sighed; this was bad, very bad. After the last time, Chrono didn't want to go out there, he had to spend a week in intensive care and that was when he had backup and they weren't even as powerful as they were now. He would have to call out the Wolkenritter, the forwards, and even drag Yuuno out from the library. This would be ten times worst then the JS incident. "God help us all…."

~…~

Hayate opened her eyes, the bright light made her head hurt. "What happened.." she grumbled as she looked around. She was lying in a crater on top of a building, several bottles surrounded her. Slowly, she stood up and looked at the area around the building. It was covered in rubble, there were people down there, digging into the piles of rubble. There were a few ambulances too.

"Oh, that must have been some night we had..ow!" Hayate said as she talked just a little too loudly.

A/N:

Some crazy drunken fun, stay tuned because I'm thinking of doing another chapter of this, which deals with the aftermath and shows the other things the Aces did before the little skip.

And for those who have read This is the story of, I'll update that eventually. There's no real reason why I haven't, but trust me I'll update it eventually. Hopefully soon.

Oh and for those interested, this fic takes place after the JS incident but before RF6 disbands.

Until next time, GK is out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Ugh, what do I do now?" Hayate asked herself as she rubbed her aching head. She didn't remember much from last night, and didn't really want to think about it, it made her head hurt more. Once the pain subsided, she thought about her next course of action. In the end Hayate on finding her two best friends. They probably had an idea what to do, and perhaps how it ended up like this.

"I found somebody! Over here! Help me get him out!" shouted a man in a hard yellow helmet. Immediately a couple of other workers came to him and helped remove rubble around an injured arm. After pulling out a few pieces, they saw the owner of the arm.

"Oh god…I'm saved" a certain blue haired admiral muttered weakly. The workers hurriedly worked to get Admiral Harlaown out.

"Admiral? Are you alright, sir?" asked the one that seemed be in charge of the group.

"Just get me out" Chrono answered. Despite being pretty banged up, Chrono considered himself _lucky_. It took several more minutes to get out of the pile of rubble. He was immediately taken to the hospital to heal his injuries. The moment Chrono was allowed visitors Yuuno rushed into the room.

"I'm glad you're alright Chrono, I know you were just pulled out of the rubble but I need you to answer some questions, can you do that?" Yuuno asked as he took a seat by the bed.

"Of course I can, ferret boy. But I want to know what the hell is going on first! Give me an update on the situation, _now._" Chrono demanded.

"Um...Well, where do I start from?"

"Start with where the hell they are! Thanks to them we got a huge mess on our hands! What the hell were they thinking?"

"Calm down, Chrono. Well, that's why I wanted you to ask some questions, it's just that, we don't know where they all. Their last known location was where you, Signum and Vita found them. Those two are MIA right now, so you're the only one who has an idea where they are."

"Those two are? Argh, this is giving me a headache" Chrono grumbled. He suddenly grabbed the collar of Yuuno's shirt and pulled him close. "Have you tried contacting their intelligent devices?"

"Yes, it didn't work."

"Find them ferret boy, they better be found before the day's done."

"Don't worry Chrono, I'll find them, it can't be that hard. You just stay here and rest, this whole thing will be over before you know it."

"I hope so, but that's unlikely. They caused terrible, terrible damage, they'll get lucky to get off with their jobs."

Yuuno didn't worry about their punishment, the TSAB wasn't known for being _extremely_ forgiving. A good number of the TSAB was made up of reformed criminals. What amazed the librarian most was the fact this system _worked_, it worked _great_, you'd think those criminals would try to pull something with the new equipment and training the TSAB gave them.

Elsewhere, Hayate was slowly and silently moving around in the skies, just slightly higher than the buildings. Nanoha and Fate were probably lying around here somewhere. She, of course stopped for some painkillers before searching for them.

"Let's see, I remember fighting those two, and how we had that contest to see who could destroy the most things…was that before and after we triple teamed Chrono? Oh Chrono! He's going to kill me later for this. Maybe I could find them if shot a huge magical beam at the entire area, that would definitely get the attention" Hayate mused.

At that moment, she tired, confused, and absolutely no patience, that made her idea look like the perfect plan. Her white belkan triangle flared beneath her feet. But before she could do anything else she was tackled.

"Hayate! You're going to pay for whatever happened! I don't remember much, or really anything, but I know it's your fault!"

"Ow, that hurt Fate-chan! Calm down, this is your fault too, so we all have to deal with it" Hayate replied.

"You're the one who wanted to go drinking! So it's your fault that all these buildings were destroyed!" Fate yelled. She definitely didn't like waking up in a ditch.

"I didn't make you drink."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who switched my glass for a glass of wine."

"That was Nanoha-chan actually. Where is she anyway?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh I thought she was with you. You two are always together so I assumed…"

"We aren't always together."

"You share a bed with the girl. I don't think you can even get any closer to someone without being accused of being a lesbian, now let's just go find her, okay?"

Fate immediately blushed. "Hayate! I-I don't like Nanoha like that!"

"Fate-chan, you search yourself up on the internet very often do you? There are some very interesting pictures and stories about you two on there. But now is not the time for that, let's just find Nanoha and figure out the rest later."

She blushed harder. Despite wanting to know what exactly she was talking about, Hayate was right, they did need to find Nanoha right now. "Okay, but when everything is resolved I want you show me these stories."

"Show you? Now that is going to be one funny day. Anyway, when you woke up, where were you?"

"In a ditch, judging by how it looked, it seemed it was caused by some sort of blade shaped thing."

"Blade shaped thing, hmm, just how long was the ditch, Fate-chan?"

"I didn't measure it but it was very long, why do you ask?"

Hayate stared at Fate for a moment, the blonde didn't seem to have 'connected the dots' so to speak, or perhaps she just didn't want to. "Maybe Nanoha-chan is around there?"

"Knowing Nanoha, and knowing her when she's drunk, she's probably in area without a single buildings still standing, since we _all_ know her motto."

"Not a bad idea, enforcer, let's go!" With that Hayate flew off, with Fate following her.

While the Aces' search was going well, Yuuno's was doing even better. Being the great scrying mage he was it didn't take him long to notice the fact that Nanoha had left a path. Most likely caused by a divine buster. After a short flight there he found Nanoha, laying on top a pile of debris, sleeping as if she was on her bed at home. Not exactly what you would suspect from someone who helped destroyed the city….

~…~

"So what now? You have some plan right, Hayate?" Chrono asked.

"Oh it's easy, we'll just blame Jail! Say it was his backup plan! It's nice and easy" Hayate answered with a grin.

"What if they don't believe it?"

"I'll just threaten to blow up the planet. It can't be _that _hard. Especially after Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan come back with Signum and Vita."

"The sad thing is you're probably going to take over the world whether or not you're convicted. Doing it that way will probably be just a little faster…"

"Damn right! It doesn't matter if I blow half of Clanagan up."

Chrono sighed. "The future looked a lot brighter before I met you, you know."

"That's what I'm here for."

A/N: Yes I finally finished it, sorry about taking so long, I was a little preoccupied with other things. But hey, I finished it, that's something right? Right?

Since I made you wait so long I'll give you a bit of a treat, what is that you may ask? It's a…..

**Omake?**

"What's this?" Fate asked as she pointed at the translucent green screen.

"Oh, I read this one, it's where we get really drunk and blow up stuff while making unfunny jokes here and there" Hayate answered as she clicked on the story.

"I don't act like that at all! We would never do something like that!"

"At least it's not another one about you and Nanoha."

"Or one about Vivio and Lutecia, some of those are a bit disturbing. Like that one, it has clowns in it, _clowns_."

"Why does Vivio have more stories then me? I should be more popular than her right? "

"I wish I didn't have any stories about me, it's so embarrassing."

"If you think these are embarrassing, you should hear about the guy who married that body pillow with a picture of you on it."

"What?"


End file.
